


Elm Street

by SailorLestrade



Category: A Nightmare on Elm Street - All Media Types, Supernatural
Genre: Angst, F/M, Feuding Dads, First Time, Flashbacks, Love, Minor Character Deaths, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Possible Character Death, Sam is a bad ass, School, Smut, Violence
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-08-17
Updated: 2017-08-23
Packaged: 2018-12-16 16:04:38
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Underage
Chapters: 4
Words: 5,370
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11832201
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SailorLestrade/pseuds/SailorLestrade
Summary: Someone is killing patients of a mental hospital. Someone (Y/n) never thought her and Sam would have to face again.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> This first chapter is set up like the first five minutes of a supernatural episode.

“Okay Ms. Gates,” The doctor began. “Let’s try this again. Why did you slice your arm? Why did you try to kill yourself?” He looked at her form, dressed in all white and knees curled up to her chest.

“I didn’t.” She mumbled. “How many times do I have to tell you that I didn’t do this?”

“Then who did it?” He asked. She sighed.

“The man in my dreams.” She explained. “Why don’t you believe me?” She looked at the bandages on her wrist. She knew what it looked like.

“Nightmares can cause a person to try to commit suicide.” The doctor explained. She jumped up.

“They’re not just nightmares!” She cried out. The doctor waved for a nurse. “He’s…he’s a monster! Talk to Nancy! She’ll tell you!”

“Who is Nancy?” The doctor asked. She looked around. She had sworn that Nancy had been standing there, but she wasn’t. Instead, he was there, waving blood stained blades at her. “Ms. Gates?”

“No!” She screamed. “He’s going to kill me! No! No!” The doctor nodded at the nurse, who administered a sedative. “I can’t sleep…don’t…do this…no…” Her eyes started to close and she fell into the nurse’s arms.

“Take her back to her room.” The doctor explained. “We’ll get her over these delusions one way or another.” The nurse nodded and got Ms. Gates back to her room. Leaving her resting on her bed, she went about her rounds like normal.

****

“Hello Tara.” The man laughed, his bloody body bouncing with each laugh. “Did you really think these doctors could help you?”

“Leave me alone!” She screamed. He walked up to her, swiping her across the face with his blades. She held her cheek, blood dripping down onto the ground of her dream world, which was the halls of the hospital. She didn’t know why she dreamed of the hospital, but she could never escape it.

“I like playing with you.” He laughed. “And I need to get my message out there. You are a perfect candidate.” He went to swipe at her again, reopening wounds he had made prior.

“What do you want from me?” Tara cried out in pain. She knew she was going to wake up to either red sheets or nothing at all. He was just a dream. That’s what therapy kept telling her. He was just a dream and he couldn’t hurt her.

“I want the Winchester kid.” He said, grabbing her by her throat. “You should draw him out. Get his attention.”

“Stop. Please.” She begged. “Please.” He raised the blades to her throat, right by where his hand was holding her.

“Stop, please.” He mocked. “It’s my turn to shine.” He laughed. “Showtime bitch.” With that, he sliced her throat and dropped her to the floor of the hospital. His hysterical laughter, like he had told the funniest joke in the world, was the last thing she heard.

****

It was morning before anyone came to check on Tara Gates. She had been so quiet throughout the night and everyone just assumed that she was finally getting the rest she really needed. So when the nurse from the day before and her doctor came into her room, they weren’t expecting what they found.

Tara, laying on a bed of red sheets, multiple slash wounds to her soft body. Her eyes were wide open, staring up at the white tiles of the hospital. The third mysterious death in this place in that many weeks. Started out as possible suicides and they ended up dead. Of course, they hadn’t been this bad. Tara was mauled. That was the best way that anyone could describe it.

Maggie Burroughs watched as the morgue came in and took the young girl’s body away. Too many times had she seen this over her lifetime. That’s why she had become a nurse, to help people. But these kids kept dying every so many years and she couldn’t take it anymore. But she had no way of helping them. At least, not on her own.

That night, when she got home, she rifled through some things of hers from high school until she found an old index card. One side had notes on it, the other side a phone number. She got her phone from her purse and set on the floor. Taking a deep breath, she dialed the number. She half expected to hear that it was out of service. She didn’t expect it to ring and she sure as hell did not expect anyone to answer.

“Uh, hi.” She said with the gruff voice answered. “You might not remember me, but you saved my life a few years ago. Well, I need your help again.” She sighed. “Because he’s back.”


	2. Chapter 2

“Come on Sam, there’s gotta be something around here.” Dean grumbled as he took a coffee from his brother. Sam took the seat across from him and opened his laptop. Sam sighed some. Dean just wanted to keep going, keep moving, because he didn’t want to face the fact that John was gone and he wasn’t coming back.

“I can’t find anything around here.” Sam said. Dean groaned and rested his head against the back of the chair he was in.

“Come on Sammy, what do I keep you around for?” Dean joked. Sam sighed and went about exploring the online papers for other states, trying to come up with something to make Dean happy. He looked up at his brother, who was busy checking out the girls walking by. Sam shook his head and was about to open a new article when his phone started to ring. Glancing down at the caller ID, his heart almost stopped. There was no way…

Sam quickly stood from the table and walked away from Dean, who looked at his brother with a concerned expression on his face. Sam didn’t hear him call out to him, wondering where he was off to. Sam just raced off.

“Hello?” Sam asked. It was quiet on the other end of the line.

“Sam?” A voice finally asked. A voice that Sam hadn’t heard for years. One that still made his heart flutter. “It’s (Y/n).” Her voice sounded off, like she had been crying.

“Is everything okay?” Sam asked. They had emailed on and off over the years, but talking hadn’t really come easy. Especially when he ran off to one coast and she went to another country in general. But she had to be back, that’s how she was calling him.

“No.” She whispered. “Sammy, how quick can you get to Indiana?” Sam froze for a second.

“Uh, probably about a day. We’re in Colorado.” Sam explained.

“We’re? Is your dad with you?” She asked. Sam sighed and closed his eyes.

“No. Dean’s with me. My dad…he…” He couldn’t even finish the statement, but (Y/n) knew. He didn’t even have to tell her. She had been there herself. Sam risked a glance over his shoulder at Dean, who was glaring his way, trying to figure out what was going on. He turned away.

“Just, please come Sam.” (Y/n) begged. “I need your help. I can’t do this alone.”

“What is it?” Sam asked. He heard (Y/n) sigh. She didn’t want to say it. Because saying it meant that it was happening. “(Y/n)?”

“Sam…I talked to a girl from that school. Maggie.” There was a pause. “Sam, he’s back.”

The world seemed to freeze around Sam. There was no way that he could be back. They had dealt with it many years ago. There was no way in hell that he was back…

“Sam.” He heard (Y/n) say in his ear. “Sam, are you still there?”

“Yeah.” Sam said. “Why didn’t I know about this? There’s nothing in the papers…”

“He’s being careful.” (Y/n) explained. “But I know it’s him. If it’s not, we have a sick fuck out here running around.” Sam nodded.

“I’ll get there as soon as I can.” Sam said. After exchanging addresses and such, Sam hung up and made his way back over to Dean.

“Mind telling me what that was all about?” Dean asked.

“Got us a job.” Was all Sam had to say. Dean raised an eyebrow.

“Where at?” He asked. Sam stuffed his laptop into his bag.

“Indiana.” Sam took a second to calm himself down. “Do you remember when I went to school in Tipton, Indiana?” Dean tried to think about it. Tried to pinpoint exactly when that was.

“I think so?” Dean said. “Dad had a bunch of marathon hunts right? It was one right after another. Like we were on top of a portal to monster world.” Sam nodded. “Why are we going there? Hellmouth open back up or something?” Sam just turned and headed towards the Impala.

“Or something.”

****

Tipton, Indiana  
1999

Sam hated it. It was possibly the worst thing ever. Another new school in another new town and he didn’t even have Dean to rely on. Dean was too cool for school, dropping out a while ago. John had barely gotten the boys a motel room before he was off on a hunt. And Sam would be off to another school. John had already told Dean that they would probably stay in this area for a while, so Dean was off to scope out bars and possibly find him a little job for a while.

When Sam walked into the high school, he already felt alone. He could already see the bullies planning on getting to him and the fakes planning on using him for their homework. Everything that this school was doing this week, he had already done a month ago at another school. It made him look like a genius and made him their prey.

“Good news class.” Sam heard as the bell rang for one of his classes. The kids all looked up at the teacher who looked like she had been pulled straight from the 1950’s. “We have the joy of introducing not just one, but two new students!” Sam looked around and noticed the shy girl diagonal from him, trying to hide behind the newest Stephen King book. But the teacher made her and Sam stand in front of the class and introduce themselves.

Sam found her during lunch. She was sitting all by herself at a table by the window. The book she had been trying to read during class was open, her lunch partially forgotten. Sam pulled out a chair and set down, making her look up at him.

“You’re Sam.” She said. He smiled.

“You remember me?” He asked. She nodded.

“Not too many times that there’s another new kid the same time as me.” She explained. “I like to take advantage of it and pair up with them, unless they’re too much of an douche.” 

“Well, I’m not my brother, so…” He laughed a genuine laugh.

The day went by smoother than the past first days had. Dean was actually surprised when Sam came out to the Impala with a smile on his face. Dean passed him a slushie that he had gotten at the gas station, knowing that Sam liked to have them to cheer him up after a bad day at school. But it hadn’t been too bad.

“Did you get laid?” Dean asked. Sam just shook his head and took a sip of the semi frozen drink.

“Just made a friend.” He said. He watched (Y/n) climb into a car and wave at him.

“That her?” He asked. “She’s cute. What’s her name?”

“(Y/n) (y/l/n).” Sam said.

“Why does that name sound so familiar?” He asked. “Eh, maybe just one of those names. Come on. Let’s get some food.”

****

“How was school (Y/n)?” Her sister asked as she climbed into the car. (Y/n) smiled at her before looking out the window.

“It was great.” She said, checking out Sam in the car that was heading the other way. Her sister, Tina, just gave a knowing look.

“What’s his name?” She asked. (Y/n) looked at Tina.

“What makes you think it’s a boy?” She asked. Tina just shot her a look before pulling out of the parking lot. “Fine. His name is Sam. Sam Winchester.” She said. Tina’s eyes widened.

“Is he John Winchester’s kid?” She asked. (Y/n) shrugged.

“I dunno. Maybe. I didn’t ask.” (Y/n) said. “Why?”

“Just don’t let dad know you’re hanging out with a Winchester.” Tina explained. “He’s still bitter about that hunt out in Albuquerque a few years ago. And you know how he holds grudges.”

“But that wasn’t Sam that did that!” (Y/n) said. Tina shook her head.

“Doesn’t matter.” She explained. “Just…watch out. Wherever Sam goes, trouble seems to follow him. And I don’t want to watch something bad happen to you.” (Y/n)’s good mood started to sour. That would be the case until she saw Sam the next day. And for a few moments, she could pretend that everything was going to be okay.

Even though, something truly evil was lurking around.


	3. Chapter 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Warning: There is a character death in this chapter.

Sam stared out the window as Dean drove into Kansas. He hadn’t said much about why they were rushing to Tipton. He seemed lost in his own mind and that scared Dean. With everything they were facing, the last thing he needed was for Sam to withdraw in on himself. Dean turned the music down, which caused Sam to sigh. He didn’t really want to talk about this. If his brother was allowed to bottle everything up, so was Sam.

“So, why the sudden urge to return someplace we haven’t been since you were like sixteen?” Dean asked. Sam didn’t say anything, instead placing his hand on his thigh under his dark jeans were four scars laid. Four scars that he lied to Dean about where they came from. “Sam.”

“Kids getting killed at a mental asylum.” Sam said with a shrug. “Just thought there would be something there.” Dean glanced over at him.

“It’s more than that.” Dean said. “I can tell. You’re leaving out some juicy details Sammy.”

“I’ll know more when we get there and I can research.” Sam said with a shrug.

“Sam, who was on the phone?” Dean asked. Sam sighed.

“Just a girl I used to know.” Sam said. Dean smirked.

“You sweet on her or something?” He asked. Sam didn’t answer. “Why don’t I remember her if you had that big of a crush on her?”

“Because dad told you to let me be my own man so you spent a lot of time the next town over sniffing out college pussy.” Sam grumbled. Dean raised a hand up.

“Excusing me for having a good time.” Dean said, shaking his head. Sam sighed.

“Sorry.” He said, pinching the bridge of his nose. “I don’t blame you. I know dad had his reasons for things…” Dean rolled his eyes but stayed silent. Of course Sam was going to stand up for their dad now that he was dead. But when Sam was sixteen and John was saying that he was too old to be babied by Dean, it was a whole other story.

“Well, I want details when we get there.” Dean mumbled, reaching over and turning the music up. “Get some sleep. We still have a while to go.” Sam sighed and looked out the window. He wanted to sleep, but every time he closed his eyes, he went right back to where he was in high school. He listened to Dean sing as he rested his head against the window. A Dokken song that he heard years ago.

“Sammy.” A voice said through the radio. Dean didn’t seem to notice, but Sam did. He turned towards the radio. “Sammmmmmyyyyy. Don’t you like this song? You little warrior. I’ll see you soon Sammy.” Soon, the voice was gone and just Dean singing filled the car. Sam squeezed his eyes closed and prayed he wouldn’t dream.

****

Then

(Y/n) and Sam grew closer with each day. It seemed like as soon as their dad’s finished one hunt, another came along, distracting them from their children. John was exhausted, but he was competing with her dad, so it seemed worth it to him. Tina and Dean kept watch over their siblings, even though (Y/n)’s dad asked for Tina’s help on hunts and John finally told Dean he had to let Sam have a little breathing room.

It was about a month into the Tipton stay when the first kid died. John and (Y/n)’s dad, Carson, were out of town. Dean was doing a little self-exploration and working, and Tina was assisting another hunter on a hunt. (Y/n) and Sam were on their own to deal with it. And then another one, and another one. Three months later, four kids had died, the last being a girl.

“They said she died in her sleep.” (Y/n) said as her and Sam set out on the football bleachers, doing their homework. “Is your dad hunting a dreamwalker?” Sam and (Y/n) bonded over the fact that their dads were both hunters. Even though they didn’t know the history between their dad’s, it was nice to have someone besides their older siblings to talk to.

“No.” Sam said. “He’s hunting a werewolf in Kokomo. Yours?”

“A haunting in Windfall.” She said. Sam nodded and finished up his last little bit of homework.

“Need help with anything?” He asked, leaning over to look at her book. On her notebook that she was using, he saw hearts with his name in them. He couldn’t help but smile. He knew relationships never lasted, but he was thankful for the marathon of hunts.

“Maybe a couple things.” She said. She turned her head and Sam immediately pressed his lips against hers. She closed her chemistry book and let Sam kiss her. It was nice not having Dean or Tina over their shoulders to tease them about their little romance. Sam was all smiles when he pulled back.

“Was that one of those things?” He asked. Dean might not think his little brother had any moves or was very smooth, but in (Y/n)’s eyes, he was the best. She smiled at him.

“Maybe. But I might need another, just to make sure.” She laughed. Sam kissed her again as the sprinklers on the field were turned on. “Guess that’s our queue to leave.” She pushed her books into her bag and stood up, holding Sam’s hand when they made it to the sidewalk. “Dad should be back tonight. So we’ll just have to wait and see if there are anymore.” Sam nodded as he walked (Y/n) towards the house that her, Tina, and Carson were staying in. Tina’s truck was in the driveway.

“Hey, your sister’s back.” Sam said. (Y/n) nodded.

“Oh joy.” She said, rolling her eyes. “Well, hopefully I’ll see you tomorrow.” She kissed Sam one last time before heading into the house. Tina was sitting in the sparse living room, sipping a beer.

“Have fun at school?” She asked. “I see you’re learning all about sex ed.”

“Tina…” (Y/n) warned. Tina just smiled at her.

“Hey, I’m just glad to know that you’re making friends is all.” Tina laughed. (Y/n) rolled her eyes and went to shower. Minute rice and beans was dinner for the night and then (Y/n) headed to bed while Tina stayed up to see Carson. But about midnight, (Y/n) snuck out of the house with clothes in her bag. Sleep had evaded her and she thought maybe if Sam was awake, they could be awake together.

She quietly shut the door as Tina drooled on the dirty couch. The motel Sam was staying in wasn’t far and she secretly hoped that Dean and John were out. She didn’t see any harm in sneaking out. Tina used to do it all the time. She would understand.

****

Tina’s dreams were usually of the current celebrity she was into or whatever movie she had last seen. But this was different. She was inside the school. The one she had taken (Y/n) to a couple months and moves ago. It was run down and falling apart. Smoke lingered in the air.

“Hello?” Tina called out, looking around. She could hear a little girl singing and saw a huddled mass on the floor. “Hey? Are you okay?” She asked, walking towards it. She just heard the singing more as she got closer. “Hey, kid.” She reached out to touch the mass when suddenly, it wasn’t there anymore. A burning hand wrapped around her neck.

“Here’s Johnny!” This new figure said with a laugh. Tina gasped and cried out as her skin burnt. “You’re not who I was looking for. But you’ll do.” He laughed. Tina kicked him in the gut and took off running. But everywhere she turned, he was right there.

“You can’t run forever Tina.” He laughed when she ran into him yet again.

“Let me go!” She screamed. Something shiny caught her eye and, before she knew it, claws were ripping apart the soft flesh on her face.

“I was going to let you live, but your screams are just too much for me.” He laughed. “Goodnight Tina.” With one swift motion, the blades pushed into her stomach. Her breath caught in her throat as she looked up at him. “Don’t worry, I’ll tell your sister you said goodbye.”

****

Carson walked into the house to hear the TV in the living room on. He smiled at the thought. Tina always stayed up when he was on hunts late. He didn’t even bother looking in there right away. Instead, he headed towards the bathroom. But he stopped when he saw the room that Tina and (Y/n) slept in empty.

“(Y/n)? Tina?” Carson asked. Screams echoed from the living room then. Drawing his gun, he ran in, hoping it was some cheesy B horror movie on TV. Instead, he was greeted with blood and burning flesh as Tina went limp on the couch.

“TINA!” Carson screamed, running to his daughter. But it was too late. There was no saving her. He looked around, desperate to find whatever had taken his eldest daughter, but he found nothing.

And along with that, he couldn’t find (Y/n).


	4. Chapter 4

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The smut isn't extremely explicit. I don't really write that.

Not much was spoken between the brothers on their trek to that small town. The only time Dean really talked to Sam was when he asked him what he wanted from a drive-thru in Missouri. Sam was keeping things from Dean. He just knew it. But secrets were starting to become their thing and Dean was starting to get scared that maybe, just maybe, the only way to get Sam to talk would be to tell Sam what he and John talked about before he died.

After almost a full day of driving, and very little talking, the brothers finally pulled into the small Indiana town. Dean didn’t remember much of it, but Sam did. Everything was about the same. A few of the businesses were gone and the old high school had been shut down and remodeled into a psychiatric hospital. But for the most part, it was the same. Even the motel that Dean was pulling into was the same. Sam just secretly prayed they didn’t get the same room.

Sam couldn’t remember the exact number, but the place had been redecorated since the last stay there, so it didn’t matter too much. There was the smell of vanilla in the air and it helped Sam relax some. He watched as Dean threw his stuff on the bed closest to the door.

“Okay, we’re here. Are you ready to spill?” Dean asked. Sam hadn’t mentioned anything because he was afraid that Dean wouldn’t bring him if he knew. He would’ve wrapped him in bubble wrap and put him at Bobby’s while he went to finish the job. But it wasn’t Dean’s fight. It was Sam’s.

“I was attacked here and the thing that did it might be back.” Sam said with a shrug.

“What do you mean you were attacked here? I would’ve known!” Dean said. Sam shook his head.

“Remember what I said about you cruising for college girls? That’s when it happened. To me and (Y/n).” He said. Dean stared at Sam.

“Well, if I didn’t know, did you at least tell dad?” Dean asked. Sam sighed.

“Not exactly. But he found out anyway.” Sam flopped down on his bed. “And he and I had an agreement not to tell you.” That made anger flood Dean’s system. What was with their dad and keeping secrets? Especially when it was Sam involved. They had only been in the room five minutes and now Dean needed to get out. He grabbed his jacket. “Dean, where are you going?”

“Out.” He grumbled, slamming the door shut behind him. Sam groaned and laid back on the bed. He honestly had thought that John had told him about what had happened in this town. He honestly didn’t think that John kept secrets from Dean the way he kept them from Sam. But he was learning more about his dad after death than he had while he was still living.

After laying there for a bit, Sam finally decided to get up and get a shower before he started researching, even though he already knew a bunch about the case. Just as he got up and headed toward the bathroom, there was a knock at the door.

“Dean, you don’t have to knock. It’s…” Sam froze as he opened the door, and suddenly, he was back in 1999. “(Y/n)…”

****

Then

Sam and (Y/n) had developed a secret knock over the time they had been alone in town. When one of them would go over to the other’s place, they would use the knock as to avoid running into parents or the other not opening the door. So when Sam heard the familiar knock, he put the book down he was reading and answered the door with a smile.

“(Y/n), what are you doing here?” HE asked, even though he knew why. She tossed her bag onto the table and smiled.

“Warden Tina was home.” She explained. “I would’ve been over sooner, but she wanted to talk and I had to make sure she was asleep before I could leave.”

“Wasn’t your dad supposed to come home tonight?” Sam asked. (Y/n) wrapped her arms around his neck and kissed him.

“He won’t even notice.” She laughed. “I just kinda take up a spot in one of the vehicles that gear could go on.” Sam held her close and kissed her again.

“You’re more than that. Especially to me.” He said with a smirk. (Y/n) smiled.

“My, my, aren’t we a charmer when we’re about to get laid.” She giggled.

“Well, I am a Winchester.” He said as they made their way back over to the bed he had been sitting on, reading his book. They didn’t waste time with foreplay like they did their first time a month and a half ago. Clothes were shed and strewn about the room. (Y/n) was nestled under the covers with Sam hovering over her. He had slowly grown out of her shy virgin persona, and once they started he gained a confidence that she had only seen out of his brother, the handful of times she had met him.

She didn’t need much prep, and he had gotten hard the moment she started stripping out of the clothes she had shown up in. The radio was playing as Sam slowly pushed into (Y/n). When they had both lost their virginities on this very bed, it had been “I Want to Know What Love Is”. Tonight, it was Huey Lewis song that Sam was sure Dean knew, even though it hadn’t been featured in Back to the Future. 

Sam had had time to practice his game with (Y/n), and found a rhythm that worked best for both of them. He was addicted to kissing her neck as she gasped his name and raked her nails down his back. Slowly, over the past month, they had figured out how to last longer and Sam had even been able to get (Y/n) off twice. Tonight, they had almost made it to three before Sam came.

They laid by each other, (Y/n)’s head on Sam’s chest, listening to his heartbeat. He had one arm wrapped around her, holding her naked form close to his.

“I love you.” Sam said softly. (Y/n) propped herself up on her elbow and smiled at him.

“I love you too Sammy.” She said before gently kissing him. She laid her head back down with a content smile. He rubbed her back gently.

“I have some money saved up.” Sam said after a while. “What if we run away from this? Just run and leave this life behind. The two of us against the rest of the world.”

“You mean that?” She asked. He nodded. “Let’s do it. We’ll just leave. Nothing’s going to stop us.” She yawned.

“Close your eyes. I’ll wake you up in an hour or so, so you can sneak back in.” Sam said. Soon after, the two fell asleep wrapped up in each other’s arms.

****

“Sam?”(Y/n) asked, looking around. She thought she had woken up in the motel, but it was half burnt down and she was alone. “Sam, where are you?”

“(Y/n).” Sam said. “Where are we?”

“I don’t know.” She said, finally seeing him behind a half charred wall. “What is this place?” Something ran behind Sam then. “Sam, what was that?”

“I didn’t see anything.” Sam said, looking around. “Do you have your knife?”

“No.” (Y/n) said, patting down the clothes that she was wearing. She didn’t even remember putting clothes on. “Do you?” Sam shook his head, floppy hair moving despite there not being a breeze. He reached out and held her hand. “Sam, something’s not right.”

“You think?” A voice behind them asked. Before Sam could react, he was thrown into a half destroyed wall. (Y/n) was grabbed by her throat. “I’ve been looking for you sweet cheeks.” (Y/n) looked at their attacker and gasped. She remembered some of the victims at school talking about this man in their dreams before they died. The man with burnt skin. The man with the blades.

“Let her go!” Sam called out, running at the man but he swung his hand around and cut Sam deeply on the thigh, making him cry out and fall.

“Not now princess. We’re talking.” He laughed. He turned his attention back to (Y/n). “You remind me so much like her. So you have to pay.” She struggled to get free.

“W-who?” She asked, barely able to breathe.

“Nancy.” He growled. “You remind me of her. So you need to die.” With that, he swung the blades he had just used on Sam at her, cutting her across her stomach.

****

John walked into the motel room early in the morning. Dean hadn’t come back, crashing on someone’s couch after a kickass party. John had expected to Sam asleep. He hadn’t expected the naked girl to be asleep next to him.

“For fucks sake.” He groaned. “I expected this out of your brother, but not you.” John growled. But Sam didn’t make a move to wake up. Neither did (Y/n). “Samuel, get up.” John said, but still, Sam did not wake up. John made his way over, frowning as he went. He touched his son’s shoulder, shaking him some. But Sam’s head just rolled with the motions. John quickly placed his hands on his pulse point, finding a sluggish pulse. The same with (Y/n).

That’s when he saw the red on the sheets from a wound to Sam’s thigh.

And that’s when (Y/n) screamed in pain and arched her back as John watched slashes carve into her.


End file.
